The Jōnin Perspective
by DaniZaraki
Summary: We've all seen stories from the viewpoint of the Konoha 11 and Sasuke, but what about their superiors? This is a story told from the perspective of the elite ninja in Konoha. Rated M for violence and vulgar language. AU/AT. Focuses mainly on Kakashi, Obito, Shisui, and Itachi with appearances from some of our other favorite Jōnin. Written in Collaboration with Goodboy-chan. NO OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovely readers  
_

_Who missed me? Because I missed you. :)  
_

_This is the first chapter/prologue to what will probably be a long as hell story._

_This is written in collaboration with _Goodboy-Chan_, a good friend of mine. Some chapters are mine while others are hers. Either way, we both read/edit/critique these chapters and welcome any helpful criticism from our reviewers._

_I do not own Naruto or any of the proper nouns in this story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Pain.

That was the sole thing running through his mind. His body was slowly being crushed under the massive boulder. He could feel his bones being crushed as the blood crawled up his throat and oozed out of his mouth. His body felt cold; the throbbing pain was the only reminder that he was still alive, slowly suffocating under a mound of earth.

But his friends were alright. Kakashi was okay and Rin was lying by his side, their unconscious forms keeping him company during his last minutes. And for one Uchiha Obito, that was quite alright. As long as his friends were safe, he would endure any pain. Obito would gladly give up his life to protect his team.

Obito smiled at the proud feeling coursing through him. Despite the unfortunate end and unfortunate happenings, today was a good day. He had finally awakened his Sharingan, he had saved the lives of his teammates, and he had proved himself to be a proud Uchiha. But even those things didn't compare to the best occurrence that day.

He and Kakashi had finally got past their differences. They were now friends, forever inseparable through their newfound bonds. They were brothers in arms, comrades, teammates; friends.

To Obito, there was no greater privilege.

Obito blinked as shuffling was heard from where his friends were. He looked in their direction, smiling internally at seeing they were unharmed. Just to be sure, he had to ask. "Are you alright…Rin? Kakashi?"

Kakashi's sole remaining eye flashed open and his head snapped around. "Obito!" Beside him, Rin gasped when she saw his condition.

Kakashi sprung to his feet and hurried over to Obito, fully intending on freeing his friend from under the rocks. He braced himself against the side and began pushing, grunting quietly at the strain. Obito winced, seeing the distraught look on Kakashi's face.

"Don't…it's okay, Kakashi," Obito sighed. Blood slipped from his mouth and trailed down his chin. He heard it land in the dirt with a quiet drip. "I don' think… I can make it." He watched Kakashi ignore him in favor of trying to save him. "My right side is totally crushed. I can't even feel anything."

It was true enough. The pain has stopped and all he could feel was the cold as it slowly ebbed its way to the left side of his body.

Kakashi winced at his words and punched the rock. "Damn it!"

Rin covered her mouth and shook her head desperately, tears sliding down her face. "No…this can't be!" She closed her eyes tightly as if to block out reality. "Why?!" She gasped as Obito coughed up a mouth full of blood. "Obito!"

Kakashi's eyes closed tightly in an attempt to block back the oncoming tears and he dropped to his knees. He punched the ground in despair and hopelessness. "Damn it!" His voice shook as sobs wracked his body. "If…if only I had listened to you, and we had come to rescue Rin in the first place…this never would have happened!"

Obito felt his heart sink as his newest best friend wept over him. He became aware of Rin, however, when she walked closer and knelt down by his side, wishing to be closer to him in his last minutes of life.

"So what if I became captain?!" Kakashi demanded. "So what if I made Jōnin?!"

Obito blinked, the memory of Kakashi joining their team before the mission rushing back to him. He closed his eyes, a thought coming to him. "Oh yeah… I had forgotten…" His hand twitched in determination to stay alive, just for a bit longer. "I was the only one… who didn't give you a gift… for becoming a Jōnin, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at him, taken off guard by the turn of conversation.

"I was… wondering what to give you… and I just had a thought," Obito said weakly. He internally smirked when Kakashi straightened up from his bowed position on the ground. "Don't worry… it's not some useless luggage or extra baggage…"

Kakashi stared at his best and only friend, internally wincing as he used the words from what seemed like years ago even though it must have only been a few days at most.

Obito opened his left eye, the solely functioning one. "I'm giving you… my Sharingan."

Kakashi and Rin both gawked at the slowly dying Shinobi.

"Whatever the village may say, you are… a great Jōnin. That's how I really feel. So please… accept it," Obito stated.

Rin sniffed at his words and dried her eyes. She knew what would soon be asked of her and she knew that she would need to gain control of herself in order to fulfill her teammate's last wish.

"Rin… use your medical Ninjutsu, take my entire left eye… and transplant... my Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye," said Obito, his eye flicking from Kakashi's shocked face to Rin's troubled one.

Rin dipped her head with an affirmative murmur. She switched on her medical ninja persona and looked around at Kakashi seriously. "Kakashi, come over here… I'll start it right away."

Kakashi was trembling violently, feeling horrible about the ways things turned out. He didn't want to lose Obito when he felt it was his fault. He didn't want to lose his only friend just after they had finally come to terms with one another. And he most certainly didn't want to accept a gift from a friend who was dying from something that was his fault. He bit his lip beneath his mask and looked away, still trembling.

"I'm… about to… die…" Obito sighed, looking at Kakashi's guilt ridden form. "But… I'll become your eye… and see the future… through you." He smiled as best as he could. "This is my last request… Kakashi. My… dying wish…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he gathered up enough courage to look Obito in the face. He scooted closer to his dying companion and bowed his head. "I would be honored… Obito."

Obito smiled, his eye closing in silent approval.

The eye transplant was a blur to the dying Uchiha. He didn't feel a thing, but he could hear Kakashi making quiet grunts of pain on occasion. He smiled to himself, enjoying the dark of blindness that would soon consume him. He was ready to die. He was ready, and he had only one regret.

He wished he could have spent more time with Rin and Kakashi.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered, tearing Obito from his memories of times past.

Obito twitched his hand to show he was listening.

"Thank you… Obito," Kakashi said quietly. "I will live for both of us. We will see the future together. This I promise you."

Obito smiled weakly. "Thank you… Kakashi." His hand twitched slightly as a whoosh of wind suddenly sounded around him and a deep familiar voice registered in his mind.

Namikaze Minato stood over his students, shock evident on his face as he took in the scene before him. Obito was pinned to the ground by a boulder, his entire right side hidden underneath it. Kakashi's left eye was shut and a scar could be seen beneath his fingers. Both he and Rin had tears pouring down their cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling between his two obviously conscious students.

"Obito…saved me," Kakashi said. "He…he got crushed under the bolder." Kakashi's voice went tight. "It's my fault, sensei…"

Minato sighed and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's alright Kakashi. He's still alive. If we hurry, we can take him to the medical squads and they might be able to save him." He smiled when Kakashi and Rin both gawked at him. Obito's hand twitched and he was sorely tempted to widen his eyes himself. However, he didn't have the strength to do so and he was reminded of the fact that he was without an eye by the slight sting from under his lid.

He might be able to live through this…he might be able to spend more time with Kakashi and Rin. He might possibly be able to live longer with his two best friends.

"However, the three of us must complete the mission. We have no time to waste," their sensei continued. "Kakashi, I'll lift the boulder. As soon as I do, get Obito out from under there. Be careful because I'm sure there is a lot of damage."

"Hai!" Kakashi said obediently, jumping to his feet.

"Rin, as soon as Kakashi gets him out, start healing him as best as you can. Try and do whatever you can until I'm ready to use my jutsu to take him to the medics. Can you do that?" Minato asked.

"Hai, sensei!" Rin nodded, rubbing her hands together and preparing her chakra.

"I know you two can do this. Obito, if you can hear me, hold on," Minato whispered as he got to his feet. "We're going to get you all fixed up."

Kakashi crouched, ready to move when he could. He watched his sensei as Minato focused his chakra into his arms and muscles in order to lift the massive boulder off his student just enough so Kakashi could drag him out. He grunted with the effort at lifting such a massive weight and exhaled loudly when it finally budged off of Obito. "Now Kakashi!"

Kakashi was already working on moving Obito. He grabbed his friend as gently as he could and pulled him out of the rock's way. He set him beside

Rin and sat beside his teammates closely, watching over Rin's progress carefully.

Rin poured her chakra into Obito's broken form, bending her life force in order to close up any internal and external wounds that could possibly cause more damage to him. She guided his bones back into their proper places and worked on mending them with what skill she had.

Obito winced, able to feel the pain coursing through him now. The cold was still blatantly there, but it had dimmed ever so slightly to make way for pain. He clenched his teeth and his fingers twitched in discomfort.

"Alright Rin, I'll take it from here," Minato said.

Rin stopped her chakra flow and leaned away from her downed teammate in order to let her sensei pick him up carefully. Minato winked at him. "Start heading towards the bridge you two. I will catch up when Obito is in good hands."

"Hai!" Kakashi and Rin said in unison.

"Hold on Obito," Kakashi whispered just before Minato disappeared with a flash of yellow.

* * *

Minato blinked as he appeared outside a temporary medical base. There were sentinels stationed around the camp and a few were pacing around the area, keeping an eye out for any potential enemies. The base was hidden back in a secluded ravine where the only way in was through the front, above, or a small tunnel that was heavily guarded and led straight to a few of Konoha's forces. All in all, it was safe but no Konoha Shinobi could ever be too careful.

The blond Jōnin looked around cautiously before walking at a brisk pace towards the main tent. It was the largest tent and it had a massive Leaf symbol stitched onto the flaps that served as the doors. Once he entered, his eyes flicked around until they landed on the person he was searching for.

A sigh of relief left him as he found his sensei's friend and the most skilled medic in the Shinobi world. She was sitting at a desk, speeding through paperwork of an unknown kind. Her blonde hair was styled into two loose ponytails and her golden brown eyes sped across the papers in her hand at an impressive rate. The violet rhombus mark on her forehead was hidden beneath a forehead protector that she rarely wore. But, it served to keep her bangs out of her face so she could work.

"Tsunade-sama," Minato said quickly, gaining the woman's attention as he walked over to her, Obito in his arms. "I need your help. My student needs medical attention immediately."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and gawked at the state of the Uchiha. She nodded quickly and got to her feet. "Of course." She showed him to a bed and gestured at it. "Set him here. I'll get started immediately."

Minato dipped his head and gently set Obito down while Tsunade began barking orders at the medics present. He looked at the Sannin as she instantly began channeling her chakra into the injured Uchiha once he was situated and her subordinates were on the move. "He was crushed by a bolder. I am not sure if he will make it. I guess he lost consciousness shortly after Kakashi and I pulled him from under the rock."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock but she didn't pull them away from her work. Her eyebrows met in concentration and she chewed on her lip. "I will do whatever I can to save him. It looks like a bit of healing was done to him previously. This is good work and it might be enough for me to save him."

Her eyes flicked to the student of her former teammate. "But I am not making any promises."

"It was Rin," Minato said proudly. "She did everything she could in the short amount of time she had." He bowed his head respectfully. "Please, do whatever you can. I have to return to my mission. My team needs me."

"Of course, Minato," Tsunade nodded absently. "Good luck."

* * *

If anyone had ever told her that one day Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito would be best friends, Rin would have laughed. If someone would have told her that Obito would give up his life to save Kakashi and Kakashi would do the same for Obito, Rin would have recommended they go see a shrink.

However, as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital, across from her silver haired teammate as they waited to hear the fate of their fatally wounded friend, there was no way she could deny the level of devotion between the two now.

Kakashi had sprinted to the hospital the second their team had returned from a successful mission and he had not left since. Since Obito was in critical condition, no visitors were permitted. However, that didn't stop Kakashi from camping out in the lobby. Every time a medic came out of the surgery room, Kakashi would freeze up and he would stop breathing for a time. However, each time they were denied news of the injured Uchiha and they could only sit there and wait to hear his fate.

Rin sighed and looked over Kakashi. He was still wearing his dirtied clothes even though it had been three days since they had returned. His hair was matted with dirt and blood and his facemask and forehead protector were tattered and ripped. Kakashi's eyes were sullen and tired and his body constantly shook from anxiety and fatigue. In his hands, he clutched a pair of orange tinted goggles which he stared at blankly.

It pained Rin to look at him.

"Kakashi, Rin," a familiar voice said.

Kakashi's head snapped up and he looked over his shoulder to see their sensei walking towards them with a bag in his hand. Minato strolled over to them and stopped beside Kakashi, his blue eyes flicking between both of his conscious students.

"Kakashi, you need to clean yourself up," Minato stated. He handed him the bag. "I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. Use one of the bathrooms here, take a shower and change. You look like a homeless person."

Kakashi stared at the bag for a time before taking it from his teacher. "Thank you… sensei."

Minato rumpled Kakashi's dirty hair. "Don't mention it. Hurry up and go clean then come back out here. I don't care if I have to force you; you're getting something to eat. And no, soldier pills do _not_ count." He looked at Rin when Kakashi's face lifted slightly. "Anything you want to eat Rin? My treat."

Rin shrugged, smiling at her mentor. "I don't care, sensei. Anything is fine."

"Well then, Kakashi can pick when he comes back. Kakashi. Shower. Now," Minato ordered, flicking the boy's forehead.

Rubbing the spot where he was flicked, Kakashi got to his feet, toting the bag along as he headed towards the showers reserved for long term guests. He paused before he got too far away and looked at his teacher. "Sensei."

"Yes Kakashi?" Minato stated, raising his eyebrow.

"Is Obito going to be okay?" Kakashi asked.

Minato gave him a gentle smile, a pang of sympathy and affection jolting through him. "All we can do now is hope, Kakashi. Obito's strong. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Let me know if the medics say anything," he stated before trudging away.

Minato sighed when Kakashi disappeared. "If not because I care for him, I hope Obito pulls through for Kakashi's sake."

Rin nodded. "He hasn't moved from that spot for three days, sensei."

"I know," their sensei admitted as he sank into a chair beside the one Kakashi had previously been occupying. "The medics are getting concerned for his health. Both mentally and physically, that is."

A comfortable silence fell over the two members of Team Minato as they waited for Kakashi to rejoin them. He wasn't gone long, but it was obvious by the time he returned that he was feeling much better. He was rid of the blood and grime that had been caked onto his skin, clothing, and in his hair before. His clothes were fresh and he looked alive unlike before.

His eye however, still appeared desperate and guilty. The Sharingan he had inherited from Obito was closed and he had tilted his Konoha headband so it covered the scar and the eye beneath. He walked calmly over to his team and looked between them.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Minato asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't care. Why don't you pick, sensei. You're paying, aren't you?"

"How about I get Kushina to whip us something up?" he stated. "We could bring it here and eat so Kakashi doesn't have an aneurism about leaving." He smiled when Kakashi huffed. "Besides, I would like to see how Obito is doing too."

"It sounds good to me, sensei." Rin said politely.

Minato stood and placed his hand on Kakashi's damp hair. "I'll be back soon, kids. Keep an eye out for me. I have to go and beg Kushina to cook."

"Good luck, sensei," Kakashi said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly beneath his mask.

* * *

"I have good news and I have bad news." Tsunade stated as she walked towards Minato and his team of Kakashi and Rin. She waved the clipboard in her hand and took a seat beside the girl and across from the blond Jōnin. "Care to hear it?"

"Is it about Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said with a small nod of her head, her eyes flicking to the boy's tired and worried face. She felt an internal pang of sympathy for the boy, knowing that he had been camping out diligently in the lobby so he could be the first to hear his teammate's fate.

"We will hear what you have to say, Tsunade," Minato stated. "We've been waiting."

The Sannin leaned back in her seat, tossing her blonde pigtails over her shoulder and crossing her legs. She set the clipboard down in her lap and folded her hands neatly over it. "Uchiha Obito's life is no longer in any danger. He will recover with almost full use of his entire body."

Kakashi's face lifted and the weight that had been threatening to crush his chest evaporated in an instant. He wanted to get on his knees and thank any and all deities out there for protecting his friend. Smiling slightly beneath his mask, Kakashi touched his concealed eye, his heart clenching with happiness.

"_Almost_ full use?" Rin repeated, looking confused.

"Not only is Obito's left eye missing, his right eye was crushed beyond repair," Tsunade explained stiffly. "Obito is completely blind."

Kakashi's smile fell and he stiffened. "I have Obito's left eye." He pointed to his headband which was slanted diagonally over the orb. "He can have it back. I will gladly return it to him. All you need to do is say the word."

"He said you would say something like that." Tsunade said, looking at Kakashi with softness in her eyes. From her expression alone, one could tell she respected Kakashi. His devotion to his village and his fellow Shinobi reminded her of just how good some people were. It reminded her of the Will of Fire that her grandfather, her great-uncle, and her sensei fought so hard to protect. "And he told me to tell you to forget it."

Kakashi blinked, confused. "Forget it?"

"How about I let him explain?" Tsunade asked, getting to her feet. She gestured down the hallway with the clipboard. "He's awake, and I'm sure he would like to see you."

Kakashi was on his feet instantly, hurrying down the hallway to the room he knew his best friend was being held in. He quickly found the room and pushed open the door, smiling internally when his black eye found Obito sitting on his bed, his eyes closed with a bandage around them. In his hands, he had his forehead protector.

"Obito," Kakashi said quietly.

Obito's hands twitched at the address and he smiled. "Hey Kakashi. I thought you would be the first one here. The medics told me that you've been camping out in the lobby."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah… I was worried." He walked forward, noticing the lack of Rin and his sensei. He knew they were giving him time to talk with Obito in private. "H-how are you?"

"Fine," Obito stated. "Tired, but I think that's the drugs talking." He smiled. "I'm a hell of a lot better than I was." He turned his face in Kakashi's direction. "How are you?"

Kakashi sighed as he sat in a chair beside Obito's bed. "I'm… decent I guess. Tired, but I think that's the flimsy plastic chairs in the lobby talking." He smiled a bit when Obito laughed. "But, I too am a hell of a lot better than I was. Now that you're alright."

"Is that Hatake Kakashi I hear showing compassion?" Obito asked in a voice lined with mock horror. He smiled when he heard Kakashi huff in disapproval. "Seriously, being aloof suits you better, Kakashi. I'm alright."

Kakashi nodded before wincing when he recalled Obito couldn't see him. "Obito…"

"I know what you want to ask me, Kakashi," Obito said calmly, tilting his head back so he could lean it against the pillows that propped him up. "I don't want it back. It was a gift. It was mine to give. Keep it."

"But, you're blind Obito. If you take it back, you'll at least be able to see. And you just obtained the Sharingan. Don't you want it?" Kakashi protested.

"Please Obito, I can't forgive myself for almost causing your death, nor can I forgive myself because you lost your eye. Don't… don't turn away my only chance to pay you back for everything you done for me. You helped me see the truth, now let me return the favor."

Obito straightened up and turned a bit to face Kakashi's direction. "Kakashi, listen to me and don't interrupt me. This is important." Kakashi hummed quietly to show he heard Obito and would adhere to his requests. Obito nodded when he heard that confirmation and he clenched his fists in the cloth of his headband. "I don't want that eye back."

He paused, waiting for Kakashi to interrupt him. When the silver haired Jōnin remained silent, he continued. "I gave you my eye because you lost yours. It was _mine_ to give to you when I thought I was going to die. Kakashi, if you give it back to me, it will be the biggest insult you could dish out at me. That eye symbolizes our friendship that we almost died for. Because I gave it to you, it was my way of telling you that I want you to be my eyes. I want you to see the world for me, even if I'm right there beside you. I don't want it back so if you ever try to give it back to me, I'll destroy it. Alright?" Obito smiled. "As long as you keep that Sharingan, our friendship will last. Be my eyes, Kakashi. You helped me and I helped you. That's what friends are for."

Kakashi bowed his head, biting his lip beneath his mask. "I… I understand." He squeezed the orange tinted goggles in his hands before breathing a shuddering sigh. "Thank you, Obito… For everything."

Obito laughed lightly. "Same to you, Kakashi."

"I have one request, since you refuse to let me help you by giving you your eye back," Kakashi stated.

"What?" Obito asked.

Kakashi placed Obito's goggles in the boy's lap, smiling under his mask. "Let me help you adjust to your new condition. I'm your friend and teammate; it's my duty to help you learn how to cope and relearn to be a ninja."

Obito chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Kakashi said. "Now, get ready because sensei and Rin are outside and they want to talk to you."

"I'm sure I can manage." Obito smirked. "It'll be nothing compared to my mom when she finds out I'm going to live."

Kakashi chuckled awkwardly. "I can imagine. I got that vibe from her."

"You have no idea." The Uchiha joked. "Let sensei and Rin in."

Kakashi got up and walked the few feet to the door. He opened it and stepped back letting his mentor and teammate into the room. Rin instantly went to Obito's side while Minato hung back a little, wanting to give his students space.

"Obito!" Rin gasped. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She grabbed his hand when he twitched it in her direction and she squeezed it gently. "Don't ever do something like that again. You should have seen how torn up Kakashi was."

Obito smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Rin. I won't ever scare you guys like this again." He squeezed her hand cherishing the contact. "I'm just glad you guys are alright. That's the only thing I was worried about. I was alright with dying."

"Don't say that," she said. "We're a team, Obito. We have to stick together. You're not allowed to die and leave Kakashi, sensei, and I behind."

"I know that now," Obito chuckled. "And I promise I won't ever leave you guys behind." He turned his face slightly in Kakashi's direction. "Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "Right."

Minato smiled proudly at his students and he rumpled Kakashi's hair before patting Obito's head and resting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "That sounds good to me. I'm proud of the three of you. Not only have you accomplished anything and everything I set before you, you also have displayed the love and drive necessary to be a Konoha Shinobi. Stick together you three, because you'll never find better friends than those who have shed blood with you."

"Hai, sensei," Obito, Rin, and Kakashi said in unison.

* * *

_This was originally going to be two chapters but Goodboy and I decided to make it one. And I hate it. It seems incomplete to me, but it is just a precursor to everything following it._

_These chapters will __**not**__ be updated as quickly as my other stories. In fact, it will probably take some time. Goodboy and I are both very busy. She's got a lot of work to do and other stories to write and my priority is my school, my original works, and basically trying not to jump out of my 11__th__ story window because of my depression and pain. But, that's a story for a different time._

_Let us know what you think and feel free to request a bunch of antics or whatever. We have a general outline of A to B to C, but we need some filler ideas._

_Toodles_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, what have we here?  
_

_Here's the second chapter.  
_

_I told you these updates weren't going to be that often. :)  
_

_Enjoy if you can dearies. I don't own any of the proper nouns in this story. (Other than the minor OCs)  
_

_I wrote this and Goodboy edited to the best of ability. XD  
_

* * *

"Let yourself adjust to the change," Kakashi coached, watching Obito stand beside his hospital bed. "And when you're ready, let go of the bed and take a step." He smiled a bit. "And don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall, Obito."

Obito nodded. "You'd think I'd be able to manage standing what with being a ninja and all."

"You've never been blind, Obito," Kakashi excused.

Obito nodded slowly as he took a step forward. "True. Thanks Captain Obvious."

Kakashi sighed, enticing a grin from his blinded best friend.

"We need to figure out a system that won't hurt your pride," Obito mused. "At least for the beginning..." He was talking careful, slow steps forward. He had white bandages wrapped around his eyes and his goggles were resting on top of his head out of habit. Kakashi had managed to snag some of Obito's clothes in order to spare his friend from the shame of wearing those hideous hospital gowns that seemed to never stay shut in the back.

Obito had threatened to wear it backwards if he had to go another day in one.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in question before he remembered Obito couldn't see him. "Oh?"

"I mean for when you're helping me move around," Obito told him. "I don't exactly want to hold your hand walking down the street and I know for a fact you wouldn't be caught dead holding mine. We'd look like a couple."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It honestly wouldn't bother me, Obito. You were blinded and I'm your best friend. It's my job to help you. If that means I have to give you piggyback rides for the rest of our lives, so be it."

"How sweet," Obito smirked. He could feel the glare Kakashi was giving him when he heard a sigh from his Jōnin companion. His amusement was short lived when he slammed into a hard surface. "Ouch! Fuck!"

Kakashi snorted. "There's a wall there. Watch out."

"You're a dick, Kakashi." Obito snapped. His glare faded when Kakashi started laughing and soon enough, they were laughing together.

"Look at you two," a voice mused. "You two seem to be getting along."

Kakashi looked around at the same time Obito's head snapped in the direction of the door. "Hi Mikoto! Hi Okāsan!"

Kakashi glanced back at Obito, impressed that he knew who had come to visit as well as how many were there when they were clearly suppressing their chakra signatures. "Hello Mikoto-san. Hello Takako-san. It's good to see both of you."

Mikoto looked the same as she always did ever since she hung up her Jōnin flak jacket and had taken the role of a stay-at-home mother. She wore an apron that had a few stains on it, proving that her now three year old son had been playing target practice with his breakfast.

Takako looked like Obito in female form beside the longer hair that she kept up in an elaborate bun. She too wore her home attire and her clothing was dirtied, no doubt from chasing Obito's five year old little brother around the house.

"Hello boys." Mikoto smiled. "We brought a surprise for you, Obito."

Obito cocked his head to the side. "Really? What?"

"Technically, two surprises," Takako mused. "I hope we're not imposing on your practice."

"Not at all," Kakashi stated, walking over to Obito and helping him to his feet. Obito thanked Kakashi quietly and faced the direction of his mother and aunt. He raised his eyebrow at them and held his hands out.

"What'd you bring me?"

Mikoto and Takako exchanged a smirk before they stepped out of the doorway. An instant later, two small black shapes shot into the room. Obito was knocked into Kakashi by the sudden assault as the two shapes crashed into him.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he made sense of the shapes that were now clinging to Obito tightly. Obito's little brother and his cousin were latched onto his waist, not caring that they had almost knocked Obito's unbalanced person off his feet and were now crushing Kakashi into the wall.

"Aniki!" the larger boy cheered. The smaller boy simply hugged Obito tighter, squeezing his obsidian eyes closed.

"Hey Shisui." Obito grinned. "Hey there Itachi." He bent slightly and hugged both boys back. "I missed you guys."

"So you're not dead?" Itachi asked quietly.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, Itachi," Obito chuckled, rumpling Itachi's shaggy hair.

Shisui grinned. "I _told_everyone that you were gonna be fine. Nothing can hurt you, Aniki."

"I'm not invincible, Shisui," Obito laughed. "I did get hurt, but I'm fine now."

"Otōsan said you were blind now, Obito," Itachi mused. "Is that true?"

Obito nodded. "Yeah. I lost both of my eyes. But don't worry. I'm still going to be a ninja so I can keep you two safe." He smiled at them reassuringly. "Kakashi's going to help me."

Shisui and Itachi looked around the older Uchiha they were still latched onto to look at the Jōnin they were smashing into the wall. Kakashi waved at them quietly.

"Hi Kakashi-san," Itachi greeted.

"Hello Itachi," Kakashi said softly. "Can you guys… get off of me now?"

Obito snickered at Kakashi's misfortune.

"Obito's fat," Kakashi added.

Obito elbowed Kakashi in the ribs, laughing when Kakashi grunted. When his little brother and cousin released him and Kakashi helped him to his feet, Obito swayed a little before finding his balance.

"Obito," Takako began, looking at the bandages around her son's face.

Obito frowned at the different tone in his mother's voice. "What's up Okāsan?"

"How do you intend on being a ninja… without your eyes?" She asked. "You cannot see…"

"That's what we're going to figure out," Kakashi assured her. "There have been blind ninjas before. We just need to find a method that suits Obito. I promised him that I would help him maintain his status as a ninja and that is exactly what I'm going to do. And no matter what happens, I will protect him, blind and helpless or sightless and lethal."

Obito smiled a bit with pride at his best friend before facing his mother's direction. "I can do this Okāsan. I'm an Uchiha. We overcome any challenge set before us."

Mikoto smiled and squeezed her sister's hand. "He's right you know. And if anyone can overcome blindness, it's Obito."

"I know," Takako sighed. "It was hard enough letting him be a ninja in the first place. But now that he has lost his eyes, it's even harder. But, he's old enough to make his own decisions and I will never hold him back."

Obito grinned. "I love you, Okāsan."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too."

"Kakashi?" Obito questioned, twitching his hand in the direction of Kakashi's chakra.

Kakashi moved his hand towards Obito, letting their hands brush to let him know where he was. "What?"

Obito twitched his head in his mother's direction. Kakashi obviously got the message because he held his arm out and placed Obito's hand on his forearm. Obito took a few cautious steps forward before walking confidently across the floor with Kakashi at his side.

A moment later, Kakashi stopped and Obito reached out. His fingers brushed his mother's soft clothing and he smiled before taking another step to wrap his arms around his mother.

He buried his face into her shirt, inhaling her familiar and eternally soothing scent. He sighed contently. "Okāsan."

She hugged him back, carding her fingers through his spiky hair gently. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed Obito tighter, willing him to never leave her arms again. After what felt like an eternity of waiting to see if her middle child would survive, she could finally breathe again. He wasn't going to die. Though blind, he was alive.

For that she was grateful.

Kakashi watched his friend hug his mother, a strange feeling of yearning growing in stomach. It was easily brushed aside by a sentimental feeling of happiness. Kakashi was happy. He was happy that his best friend, who had been inches from death, was able to hug his mother again without worrying about if he would live another day or not.

"So Kakashi," Mikoto mused, "what have you two been planning?"

Kakashi looked away from Obito and turned his one-eyed gaze to Mikoto. "Obito was going to move in with me. That way, he can train in an environment where others won't distract him and we'll be safe. Besides, my home is only one floor so he won't have to worry about stairs other than in the foyer and those leading into the front door and out of the back door."

Mikoto raised her eyebrow. "You still live in your family's estate?"

Kakashi nodded. "It doesn't feel right to leave it. Besides, it's my home."

"I understand that," Mikoto acceded. "When is he moving in?"

"As soon as I'm out of this place, hopefully," Obito informed her. "I can't stand it in here."

Kakashi smirked. "The nurses all hate coming in here to tend to him. Apparently, all Uchiha give them a hard time."

"It seems to be genetic," Takako deadpanned. "All Uchiha men are like that."

Mikoto nodded. "Even Itachi threatens to set his doctors on fire. He's three."

Itachi looked away from Shisui who was playing with the hospital bed. "What?"

"Nothing, love," Mikoto smiled.

Takako squeezed Obito's shoulder. "When are you being released?"

"Who knows?" Obito admitted. "I've been trying to talk Kakashi into breaking me out, but he won't."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not eat Tsunade-sama's fist for breaking protocol." He smirked. "You will have to suffer through it like everyone else."

Obito sighed. "But I'm fine now. They could be using these rooms for people who need them."

"Quit complaining," Kakashi sighed.

Obito frowned in his direction. "If I could see exactly where your head was, I'd knock it off your shoulders."

"I'll give you a hint…" Kakashi began, taking a step towards Obito.

A knock on the door interrupted their playful bickering and the lock clicked as the handle turned. A gust of wind shot into the room as the door was pushed open and the ruffling of a coat sounded a second later as whoever knocked entered the room.

Obito cringed slightly as the overwhelming stench of sterile cleanliness rushed into his nose. He snorted quietly, trying to rid his nose of the stinging sensation caused by the far too clean and potent guest.

"Tsunade-sama," Takako greeted.

"Hello Mikoto-san, Takako-san," Tsunade of the Sanin greeted. "It's good to see you." Her eyes flicked in Obito's direction and she smiled. "And it's good to see you up and about as well, Obito. How are you feeling?"

Obito shrugged. "Fine. The only issue is that there's slight disorientation when I have to move without something to hold onto."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I expected that. But, don't worry. That will go away in time as you grow accustomed to your blindness. I promise."

"Good," Obito sighed. "Can I go home yet?"

Tsunade smirked. "You certainly are an Uchiha."

Obito smiled sheepishly while his mother, aunt, and teammate laughed and chuckled at Tsunade's statement.

"You will be able to go home tomorrow," Tsunade told him. "As long as I'm satisfied with my tests."

Obito frowned.

Kakashi patted Obito's shoulder. "It's one more night, Obito. Just deal with it. I'll head back home and start preparing everything. When you get out tomorrow, we'll start moving you in."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She looked between the two boys. "What is this?"

"I'm moving in with Kakashi," Obito explained. "He's going to help me overcome my blindness so I can keep on being a ninja."

Tsunade frowned. "You are aware that it will be very difficult to do that, right?"

"Yeah," Obito admitted. "But I'd rather die than quit being a ninja. I have people and a village that need me." He crossed his arms. "I'll do whatever it takes to be able to protect my family and friends."

"Spoken like a true Konoha Shinobi and Uchiha," Tsunade smiled. "But how do you intend on doing this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We'll figure it out. I've got a few ideas and I've been researching things. We'll just need to figure out the best method for Obito."

"I'm sure you'll have help," Tsunade nodded.

"Tons," Obito smirked.

Tsunade dipped her head. "I look forward to seeing your progress. However, before that, I would like to administer a few tests before I clear you to leave. It would be better if you had no distractions, but if your mother insists on staying, she is more than welcome to. I ask that the rest of you please wait outside."

Obito elbowed Kakashi. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled in his mother's direction. "Bye Okāsan, Mikoto."

Takako kissed Obito's forehead. "Goodbye, Obito. I'll see you tomorrow." She straightened up. "Shisui, say goodbye to your brother."

Shisui slid off the bed and ran to his brother. He latched onto Obito, not noticing how Kakashi grabbed Obito's shoulders to keep him steady. "Bye Aniki!"

"See you, Shisui," Obito smiled, rumpling his little brother's hair. "Itachi, you gonna come say bye?"

Itachi walked over to Obito and hugged him in a much more reserved way than his cousin. "Bye Obito. See you later."

Obito patted Itachi's head and then shooed his younger relatives in the direction of his mother and aunt. Kakashi patted his shoulder before releasing him. "If you need me, just send word for me. I'll be here as fast as I can."

"Alright," Obito nodded.

* * *

_Sup? If you see any mistakes here, let me know so I can fix them. I had to transfer this file to my documents from googledocs and that always has issues when being uploaded to FF. I probably deleted words and shit and other things that are important on accident so if you see something, let me know. :)_

_Toodles lovelies.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, hello..._

_I have no time for anything. College sucks.  
_

_Do you people see why I'm crazy?!  
_

_Enjoy. Neither Goodboy or I own any of the proper nouns here. Though, I would do very, very unspeakable things to own Kakashi...  
_

* * *

"Ouch!"

Kakashi caught Obito before he fell and sighed. "Obito, you could have asked me if you needed help getting to the bathroom."

"It's two feet from my room," Obito objected; both leaning on Kakashi for support and using the wall as a reference.

"Yeah, and it's two feet of territory you don't know yet," Kakashi sighed. "Look, I know you Uchiha are hardwired to be stubborn and impatient, but this is something you need to take slow. It will be hard work for you to adjust to a blindness you weren't born with. But I know you can do it." He flicked Obito's forehead. "If you listen to me."

Obito sighed and rubbed lightly at the bandages around his eyes. "I know, Kakashi. But I hate being helpless."

Kakashi's gaze softened. "Obito, you're not helpless. Sure, you have an impairment that makes you less self-sufficient than you used to be, but that's why I'm here. I'm here to help you become self-sufficient and self-serving again. I want you to rely on me until you've become the ninja you used to be. In fact, you might be better than before."

"I hate it when you make logical sense," Obito grumbled.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I always make logical sense," Kakashi scoffed. "Now here." Kakashi placed Obito's hand on the doorframe to the bathroom. "There's the bathroom. Go in there and do your business while I start on breakfast. When you're done, call for me. And if you need help, give me a shout."

Obito nodded. "Alright." He released his hold on Kakashi and walked to the doorway, using the frame as a reference before stepping from the hard wooden floor of the hallway to the cold, tiled bathroom floor.

Kakashi looked after him for a moment before turning around and heading towards the kitchen at the end of the hall.

"Kakashi," Obito said quietly.

Kakashi paused and looked back. "What is it, Obito?"

Said sightless Uchiha sighed. "Thanks."

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "No problem."

Kakashi strolled to the kitchen, leaving Obito to his business. He prepared a small breakfast of rice and miso soup before splitting portions for two. He set his food on one side of the table before placing Obito's on the other.

Just as he finished, he heard his name.

"Kakashi! Oi! You bastard!"

Kakashi scowled and rolled his eyes at Obito's calling. "Yeah I hear you," he called back as he left the kitchen and padded down the hallway, his bare feet making quiet thuds against the hardwood floor. "I'm coming."

When he reached the end of the hall, he made to open the bathroom door, only for it to open just as his fingers brushed the knob. Startled by suddenly being face to face with his blind teammate, Kakashi blinked for a moment before he looked over Obito.

He was pleased to see the young Uchiha seemed to have had no trouble changing clothes, however...Kakashi snorted with amusement. He took a moment to fight back his amusement before clearing his throat.

"Obito, your shirt is on backwards," he said as seriously as he could, unable to completely keep the amused tone out of his voice.

The young Uchiha growled and retracted his arms inside his shirt. After a moment of struggling, he managed to get it rotated around his neck so that he could slide his arms out through the sleeves once more. He stood rigidly, trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened; Kakashi mused at the typical prideful, Uchiha behavior.

Obito wasn't your average Uchiha, but he certainly inherited some of their personality traits. He was no stranger to stubbornness and pride.

Taking a small step forward to fix the collar of Obito's shirt, Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Feel for the tags inside the neckline; it's easier to tell which is front and back that way."

"Didn't think about that…" Obito admitted.

"Most people never do." Kakashi shrugged. "You done?"

Obito nodded slightly. "I smell something good. What kind of food did you make?"

"Good food," Kakashi teased. He offered Obito his arm and Obito placed his right arm on Kakashi's forearm gently. Taking slow, careful steps, Kakashi led Obito from the bathroom.

Obito turned his face slightly in Kakashi's direction. "This is much easier when I'm not wearing shoes."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I can feel the vibrations of floor whenever you take a step. You might not notice it, but you stomp, Kakashi. That's how I knew you were outside the bathroom," Obito told him. He stopped and reached out to his left to touch the wall. He tapped his foot a few times before moving it closer to the wall. He nodded to himself, seemingly pleased by something. "And I can tell if I'm near the wall. The vibrations are much more tense and harder to feel the closer I get. Though, that also means I have to walk really freaking slow."

"You should try focusing chakra in your feet when you walk. That will probably help you sense things," Kakashi said. "We'll start practicing stuff like that soon enough, Obito."

Obito gave Kakashi a sightless grin. "Can't wait."

The boy ate their breakfast, sharing jokes and generally just filling the kitchen with comfortable conversation. When they were done, Kakashi took the dishes to the sink and cleaned up before returning to the table with Obito.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Obito wondered, running his fingers along the table as if trying to memorize the texture.

Kakashi grabbed Obito's right hand and ran his fingers over Obito's knuckles softly. He watched Obito's face when he frowned with suspicion and confusion. "What are you doing to my hand, Kakashi?"

"It's what I wanted to start doing with you today," Kakashi said, doing the action of touching Obito's knuckles once more. "Recognition by touch."

Understanding bloomed on Obito's face. "I get it. So, what's the plan?"

Kakashi let go of Obito's hand before getting up. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

Obito obeyed, listening to Kakashi run back and forth through the house before returning to the kitchen. He heard Kakashi setting something down on the table—most likely a bag of sorts—and withdrawing a few items from within it. A moment later, a small clattering sounded as Kakashi scattered them out between them, "I have here an assortment of different items that from around my house."

"Is that so?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I could have never guessed what with you storming around the place."

"Alright smartass," Kakashi said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to call him—but Obito could hear a small tone of amusement in his voice. "I was planning on having stuff from your house, but I figured that would be too easy."

"Please tell me you're not going to be putting anything disgusting or questionable in my hands," Obito pouted.

Kakashi laughed. "Not during your first trial. Maybe later."

Obito scowled.

"Right," Kakashi said after a moment, sounding like he had gotten over the amusement the idea of teasing Obito brought him, "Well, I gathered these things in hopes that you will be able to recognize them. That's what we'll be doing for a while, using your touch to identify certain objects. Then there's this—"

Kakashi took Obito's hand in his and ran his fingers over his knuckles like he had done earlier. The young Uchiha nodded in return as he remembered this little gesture.

"Every time I grab your hand, I'll touch your hand like that," he explained. "Your brain will eventually associate that action with me, and then I can grab your hand and you'll know it's me without having to say anything. This can come in handy on missions when we have to remain silent, it will help you recognize that it's me, not an enemy behind you. From now on, I'll always perform that action, so if someone grabs your hand and fails to give you the recognizable sign, you'll know it's not me."

Obito snickered softly. "What if you forget?"

"I won't forget." His voice was teasing. "But if I do, you have permission to demand who I am and what I'm doing grabbing your hand."

"I'll hold you to that," Obito said in reply, finding himself smirking in return.

"You'll be disappointed if you want to yell at me," Kakashi said. "Anyways, let's get on with the exercise, shall we?"

Obito held out his hand as Kakashi put a strange, heavy object in his open palms.

"Tell me what it is," he said, getting that professional, stoic tone in his voice. "I bet you'll be stumped.

The corner of Obito's lip twitched a little in amusement; just ask Kakashi expected. There was no way his Uchiha pride was going to let him lose a bet. Kakashi looked forward to seeing his teammate's face when he finally did get stumped.

* * *

"_What is this?!_" Obito demanded as Kakashi placed something slightly mushy in his hands. It was neutral in temperature and it was dry, thankfully, but it had a strange texture to it.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "Figure it out."

Obito shuddered and groped at the object in his hands. After about three minutes he stopped. "Alright. You finally got me. What is it?"

"A sandbag. You know, the ones Gai shoves in his wrist bands to weigh down his wrists," Kakashi said.

Obito frowned. "Why doesn't he just use regular weights?"

"Those hurt like hell when you're sparring," Kakashi said.

"So why do you have these?" Obito asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Gai insisted on sparring with me, so he came here and randomly attacked me. While we were sparring, one them fell off. I've been meaning to give it back to him but I tend to avoid confrontations with him if at all possible."

"He is kind of weird," Obito said.

"You have no idea," Kakashi deadpanned. "By the way, I won the bet."

Obito scowled. "It wasn't an actual bet, jerk."

"Whatever you say, Obito," Kakashi said dismissively.

Obito cocked his head to the side. "Did you run into something?"

"No?" Kakashi said uncertainly.

"Did you tap something?" Obito asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, why?"

"I heard a knock," Obito said.

"It must be the door then." Kakashi assumed. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Obito strained his ears to listen to his surroundings as Kakashi got up from the table and hurried from the room. He could hear Kakashi's thudding footsteps as he stomped through the house to the door. When he focused chakra into his feet and hands, he could feel the weak vibrations of Kakashi's movements as well.

He listened as Kakashi opened the door and a smile came to his face as he recognized the sweet, familiar voice of Rin.

His Rin.

The smile on his face widened as he tracked the approach of his two teammates and he directed a beaming smile at the entrance to the kitchen when they finally reached it. "Hi Rin!"

Rin blinked, seemingly shocked that Obito knew it was her. "Hi Obito. How are you feeling?"

"Good," Obito admitted. "I heard you knock and your voice." His smile faded a bit as he addressed Kakashi. "You still stomp. Rin's footsteps are much more gentle and harder to track."

Kakashi shrugged. "Oh well. Come sit down, Rin."

Rin dipped her head with a small smile before sitting at the end of the table so she could see both of her teammates. "How is training going?"

"He's doing remarkably well," Kakashi said. "Out of all of the stuff I gave him for touch recognition, he only got one wrong."

Obito's smug smirk dominated his face. "I'm just awesome like that."

"There's something you can do now while you're here, Rin," Kakashi stated. "Because of his impairment, Obito needs something to recognize you by other than your chakra or voice we can use on missions so he knows it's you and only you."

Rin hummed with understanding before grabbing Obito's hand. She laced her fingers through his, using her thumb to stroke the center of his palm. "How's that?"

Obito nodded mutely, hoping he wasn't blushing. Her hands were, like always, so gentle and soft. For a ninja, her hands were startlingly smooth and free of callouses. And, because of her status as a medic ninja, her touch and movements were light and soothing.

"Every time you take his hand from this point on, always do that little gesture," Kakashi said. "That way his brain will come to associate it with you."

"Alright," Rin smiled. Silence ensued for a moment before she broke it with her sweet voice. "I've been reading up on methods used by blind ninjas. I wrote down ideas of a few and marked the pages for you to read, Kakashi."

Obito listened as Rin withdrew something from what must have been her kunai pouch. He strained his ears to hear the soft noises as Rin handed Kakashi the book and the new Jōnin accepted it.

"What things did you find out about?" Obito wondered.

"Some ninjas are able to use their chakra as a sort of sonar," Rin explained. "It takes exceptional chakra control to be able to do that. But, from what I know, it should be no problem for an Uchiha."

Obito grinned. "I can do that."

"I have full confidence in his ability to do it too," Kakashi said. "He's already starting to get the hang of sensing vibrations and stuff with his feet and hands. From all of that chakra practice sensei put us through, it's only a matter of time before he's able to master it. He's already able to focus the chakra into his ears to hear us better."

Obito cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"That's what you've been doing, right?" Kakashi wondered. "I've sensed a higher density of your chakra in your head a few times today so I assumed that's what you were doing." He frowned. "Don't tell me you've been doing it subconsciously."

Obito scowled and reddened with embarrassment. "Shut up, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes while Rin giggled. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

_Right, so, Goodboy and I are both rather busy and well... college is just a bit more important to me than fanfiction. I don't want Goodboy slacking off on her school either so nothing can be done about her inactivity either._

_Because of our lack of... updates and whatnot, I think it would be both nice to all of you and myself, and wise to offer someone the chance to write this story with us.  
_

_Now, I have pretty much everything planned out and stuff but it's getting the ball rolling that is the issue right now since I'm smothered by 18 credit hours.  
_

_But, yeah, if you're interested, PM me or email me. My email is Danizaraki zoho dot com. (Obviously the "dot" means "."). The only thing I ask is that you be able to write a paragraph without destroying the English language. If you can't, well I'll probably ignore you because reading stuff like that hurts not only my head, but also my soul.  
_

_My dear reviewer(s):  
__**Nashika**: __Yes, Sweet-pea. I know Obito is Tobi. I pretty much stalk the Naruto storyline so... yeah...  
__**IceFox999**: __Please don't eat my face. I need that. It's how I make money. Also, I love you too.  
__**Nerd4ever243**: __I torture you because it's how I get off. I'm sadistic like that.  
__**batfan94**: __That was the plan, lovely. I can't friendzone Obito now after seeing how... emo it makes him.  
__**Suki**: __Your reviews are so exciting. I get all excited whenever I read them because of all of the "!'s" and whatnot. I just feel your enthusiasm... Is that weird?  
__**ILOVEANIME123**: __No, because Dani hates Lolipop of doom. I love Tobi and I love goofy Obito. My goal in this story it to cure those Uchihas of their sensitivity. Everyone besides Itachi, Shisui, Madara, Izuna, Fugaku, and Mikoto are straight up pansies. I like my men without the sulking and the brooding. (Btw, I want you to know that I shout your name in my head whenever I read it.)  
_

_Yeah, I'm done.  
_


End file.
